Geografia
by Tachito
Summary: Lovino por obligación de su abuelo se muda a España para evitar ciertos problemas con la mafia e "integrarse" más a la sociedad, lo que no se esperaba era vivir con unas patatas musculosas, enfrentarse a secretos familiares enterrados hace muchísimos años y una confusión interna sobre su sexualidad causada por cierto español pesado con una sonrisa de comercial. Spamano.
1. Daylight

Geografía capítulo 1, inspirada en las canciones _La Oreja de Van Gogh_!, entre otras de distintas bandas, la canción que este de título será la inspirada en cada capítulo. :'D

Muchísimas gracias a _Sigdom_ por animarme a subir este fic que tenía siglos enterrado xD, y a Pancha por leer esto en su fin de semana largo xD.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a señorito Himayura. Porque si no el spamano sería canon xD.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ BxB love, si no te gusta el yaoi puedes ir y leer otro fic y pues si no, ¡Bienvenid seas! C:

Daylight

Terminaba de cerrar la última maleta de equipaje, finalmente sellé la cerradura de la maleta con la tercera cinta adhesiva que había usado en toda la jodida mañana ¡Y lo que faltaba por empacar!, hoy me mudaría, no a cualquier ciudad, ¡Bien si solo fuera ciudad! A mi _nono_ se le había ocurrido la _GRAN_ idea de que estudiará en otro país, pues según él me haría bien conocer nuevos lugares, otra gente, librarme de _malas amistades_ , además de ciertos "contactos especiales" del que le oí hablar la vez pasada.

¿Exactamente a dónde iría?, sé que es a España pero la ciudad ni idea, me dijo que era por la costa del sol pero no específicamente en donde, el viejo quería que fuera "un lugar sorpresa". ¿Cómo me lo tomé? Mal, al inició me negué pero por lo cabezota que es miviejo no se dio por vencido e intentó convencer varias veces.

-¡Vamos Lovino, debes admitir que el lugar es precioso! –me repetía el abuelo persiguiéndome con la laptop con imágenes del "lugar sorpresa" por toda la casa, había estado así toda la tarde.

-¡Que no!, no me gusta, es horrendo maldita sea –el lugar era bonito, sí. Pero no le iba a dar la razón al viejo, el orgullo era fuerte así que me hice de oídos sordos mientras me dirigía a mí habitación- ¡Me gusta Italia, me gusta Roma, me gusta este lugar! así que deja de estar insistiendo porque quieras o no, NO. VOY. A. IR. –sentencié y cerré la puerta en sus narices.

Giré para encontrarme con un Feliciano mirándome asustado quien metía algunas de mis revistas cuyainformacionessecreta en una caja.

-Oh no, ¡No me digas que estas de su lado, bastardo! –le arrebaté la caja.

-¡Vee! –se tomó su tiempo para responder- pero _fratello_ …el _nono_ tiene razón, el lugar es bonito, además de que- ¡¿VEE, FRATELLO QUE HACES?!

No lo escuche más y lo saque a empujones de la habitación, ¡Era una rata!, primero estaba de mi lado y ahora del viejo, joder que ya no se podía confiar ni en la familia.

-No te quiero ver, ¡Eres un traidor! –cerré con un portazo y le eché seguro, no quería ver a ninguno de esos dos.

No comprendía el por qué mi viejo quería que fuera a España urgente, me había dicho unos dos días atrás, ¡Y ya tenía el jodido boleto comprado!... ¿N-No era que se querían deshacer de mi de una vez por todas?, ¡P-Pues lo que se perdían! No les daría el lujo de verme débil.

Me eché en mi cama y decidí tomar una siesta porque no había podido tomar una por la insistencia del abuelo para que viera las imágenes, me costó pero por fin pude cerrar los ojos. Desperté a oscuras, cosa que era muy rara, jamás solía dormir tanto en una siesta, máximo me duraban 2 horas y media. Bueno, solo si hacía frío me quedaba unas horas más ¡El abuelo decía que invernaba!, pff idioteces.

Mi estomagó rugió pues no había cenado, necesitaba comida así que salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras al primer piso y me encontré al viejo de espaldas revisando algunas facturas en la mesa del comedor, estaba viendo algunas cosas en la laptop, trate de mirar de lejos porque no vaya a ser que este viendo otras cosas…ugh se me removió el estomagó de solo pensarlo ¡puto asco!, lo peor es que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor.

Note que no era nada _privado_ así que me acerqué a él y no me noto hasta que le pregunté en un bostezo.

-¿Qué hora es? –me estiré y luego me sobe los ojos, el viejo giró a mirarme y me sonrió.

-Lovino~, ¡Por fin despiertas! –volvió a dirigir la mirada a la pantalla- son las dos de la madrugada, Feli te había llamado mil veces para la cena pero no respondías.

-Joder, se me paso la hora –bostecé.

-¿Por qué no vas a seguir durmiendo?, yo aún tengo que terminar algo de papeleo y por fin podre pegar un ojo. –comentó mientras miraba algunas cosas en la pantalla, los que parecían ser campus de la universidad.

Me acerqué más para confirmar lo que creía ver y sí, era un campus virtual. Era… bonito, una gran parte tenía un toque tradicional pero a la vez algo moderno en el interior, también habían dormitorios como "mini casas" que jamás se compararían con esta, ya bueno, sé que esta vieja, tiene madera crujiente, se va la luz de vez en cuanto (no sé cuántas maldiciones del abuelo logre escuchar cuando se iba la luz en mitad de su trabajo), y es una casucha a comparación de esas pero en fin, tiene algunos defectos que se podrían arreglar, lo que no se podía arreglar ni reponer eran los recuerdos, había pasado toda mi infancia en esta casa y aunque una parte de ella fue una mierda igual hubo momentos inolvidables, dignos de volver a recordar una vez más, era cursi pero aquí se transmitía la sensación de "Hogar".

Cambie la dirección de mi mirada al cesto de frutas y agarre un tomate, ¿Qué hacia un tomate en un cesto de frutas?, yo los ponía allí para ahorrarme la flojera de ir hasta la cocina. Díganme flojo lo que quieran pero me ahorraban unos cuantos pasos de mi objetivo.

-¿Qué te parece este, Lovino? –preguntó el viejo llamando mi atención y vi en la pantalla un campus grande, con tecnología y esas cosas, tenía un toque tradicional y de gran iluminación, era muy bonito, eso seguro- ¿Ya te dije que yo estudie allí cuando tenía casi tu edad? –como unas 200 veces- está cerca al centro, tu habitación podría tener gran habitación y quizá la ducha tenga terma, no tendrás excusa para no bañarte en invierno.-rió.

-Uhm. –di un mordido al tomate mientras me puse al costado de mi abuelo a mirar mejor las imágenes, pero note un pequeño detalle, no tenía nada que ver con la casa si no con el viaje- Ehm, _nono_.

-Dime –dijo mientras revisaba más imágenes del campus, donde salían las habitaciones y los salones, ¡Tenia más espacio comparado a esta casa!

-¿S-Son solo por estudios por los que quieres que vaya a España? –me miro- digo, podría tomarlos en otra parte, quizá Nápoles–levantó una ceja-Me sentiría muchísimo más cómodo allí–frunció el ceño. Mala señal, joderrr me ponía nervioso-… a-además, estaba pensando matricularme en la Universidad de Roma y-y ya tenía e-entrevista para un trabajo-

-A ver, Lovino –me interrumpió- me estas confundiendo, ve al grano.

-Q-Que no veo la razón por la que deba ir a España, ¡Ya tengo una vida en Italia!

-¿Cuál es tu razón para no ir?, sé que tienes una "vida", una vida en donde terminarás en la cárcel o quien sabe ¡muerto!, ¿Crees que no sé qué te juntas con gente del mal vivir, Lovino? ¡La mayoría pertenece a la Mafía! –hizo una pausa- y-ya sabes que es lo que pasa cuando te juntas con personas involucradas en eso… créeme, estarás muchísimo mejor en España que aquí en Roma. -volvió a dirigirse a la pantalla.

Me había dejado sin respuesta, si te atrapaban siendo miembro de la mafia te esperaban muchísimos años de cárcel, quizá la muerte… además mi abuelo sabia más que yo que era lo que _exactamente_ pasaba cuando te metías en aquellas cosas… ¡P-Pero eso no cambiaría mi punto de vista!, la gente con la que me juntaba no era mala… bueno, sé que tenían contactos que habían estado algunos años en la cárcel… pe-pero ¡eso no importa!, y-yo no estaba metido en esas idioteces.

Lo miré mal e inflé los cachetes, el viejo noto mi gesto, suspiró.

-Ay Lovino –se sobo la sien- que haré contigo –se detuvo y me miro un momento- ¿Quieres saber otra de las razones que tengo?, bueno tendrás que esperar hasta que llegues, tengo unos "contactos especiales" que desean conocerte.

-¿C-Contactos especiales?

-Sí, ellos te conocen pero tú no, o bueno ya te habrás olvidado –suspiró- tenías 4 años la última vez que los viste. –me sonrió.

Me quede pensativo ¿Cuánto tenía 4 años?, o sea hace 15 años… lo único que recuerdo que paso hace más 15 años fue la muerte de mi mamá, ella murió cuando yo tenía 2 pero de lo más, ni puta idea.

-Además creo que puedo conseguirte hospedaje con un amigo, vive en una pequeña casa y a su hijo mayor lo conoces bien ¡Si siempre jugaban a los quemados cuando los fuimos a visitar!

Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo fui de vacaciones a Alemania hace muchísimo tiempo, y fueron las peores de mi vida, por esa razón y otras más les tengo odio a esos patateros y sus patatas, pero pfff fue hace años, ¿Cuánto tenía? ¿Cinco años?, además de tantos quemados creó los dejé mal del coco.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba podría ser no tan mala idea, podría iniciar de cero…

-Así que, ¿Qué opinas ahora?, ¿Aún no quieres ir a España? –me miro inquisitivo.

-Uhm, ¿No pueden venir esos "contactos especiales" acá?

-No, la mayoría está ocupada con él trabajo y los estudios.

-¡Yo también estaba ocupado, maldición!

-Ya, ya –rodó los ojos- ¿entonces?

Me tomó mi tiempo responder, la curiosidad me mataba, a-además digamos que no tenía mucho que hacer en Italia, mi solicitud de matricularme en la universidad había sido rechazada pues todos los puestos disponibles ya habían sido llenados, incluyendo que no sabía que estudiar y-y la entrevista de trabajo no salió _tan bien_ como esperaba, ugh me malograba el día pensando en ese niño pijo rubio peinado semi-emo que supuestamente iba a ser mi futuro jefe ¡No era mi culpa que el muy imbécil se haya tardado mucho en tomar la jodida foto a instagram y se haya posado la puta mosca!, me culpo de haber arruinado su _instafoto_ , ¡Já!, que se joda.

-E-está bien –el viejo sonrió a no más- ¡Conste que solo será durante el invierno!, bien termine me devuelvo a Italia.

El viejo se abalanzó sobre mí y me elevó con un abrazo.

-¡Te juro que no te vas a arrepentir! –joder que parecía un niño- cuando los conozcas te van a encantar.

Me trataba de liberar del abrazo pero luego desistí pues conociendo al viejo como lo conozco, aquella felicidad no se le iba a ir en un buen rato.

Y bueno, fue así como llegué aquí, luego de 4 días más de papeleo, documentación, empacar y más empacar, llegó el día.

Antes de llegar se me hacía difícil el sueño, Feliciano andaba más pegado a mí e insistía en dormir conmigo todas las noches, y el abuelo, a pesar de que estuvo feliz en su momento parecía destrozado cada día más.

Me hacía difícil verlo… ¡P-Pero que no se queje que fue su idea!

En mi parte me sentía, por alguna razón, nervioso y a la vez ansioso, era como un nuevo comenzar.

Nadie sabría quién soy, ni quien era, ni siquiera yo sé que seré.

Joder con la frasecita, ver tantas frases de Paul Coelho me hacía mal… nótese que a Feliciano les encanta.

-¡Lovino!, ¿Vas a pasar todo el día en tu habitación? –me gritó el viejo desde el primer piso- ¡Baja que ya nos vamos!

Sin prestarle atención mire a mi alrededor, mi habitación había quedado sin ninguna cosa fuera de sí, todo, exactamente _todo_ lo habíamos vendido en la venta de garaje, solo faltaba la cama, el armario y listo, pero como le dije al viejo que volvería para la primavera decidió dejarla en un "Los venderemos después cuando el indeciso de mi nieto se decida qué hacer con su perra vida".

Bueno no, pero él "Próximamente en Venta" que publico en grupo de Facebook me dejaba algo de que pensar.

Viendo que no había marcha atrás, mire a la habitación que ocupe durante 16 años, joder que me daba pena dejarla pero bueno, la vida sigue.

-Hasta la primavera –susurré.

Baje hasta el primer piso encontrándome con Feliciano despidiéndose por mí de todas las habitaciones (lo hacía por mí porque sabía que yo no lo iba a hacer), _todas_ , incluyendo el baño, la sala…

-Adiós comedor –blandió la mano-, adiós jardín trasero –volvió a blandear la mano-, vee~ adiós cocina, fratello y tu pasaron buenos momentos juntos.

-¡Basta, Maldición! –también me estaba poniendo melancólico- v-vamos que se nos hace tarde y pierdo el avión.

-¡Verdad! –el idiota recién se dio cuenta que se nos hacía tarde- ¿ _Nono_ ya está toda en la maletera? –giró para encontrase con el viejo detrás de mí.

-Sip~ -puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, cosa que me asusto p-pero no tanto ¡Y-Yo no era como el cobarde de Feliciano!- Feliciano ya terminaste de despedirte por Lovino de la casa, ¿no? –el idiota afirmó- bueno, ¿y tú, Lovino? –me volteó para que lo pueda ver- ¿No piensas despedirte?...¿sin que tu hermano te tenga que despedir por ti?- añadió.

-Uhm… –la verdad solo me había despedido de mi cuarto, no creo que fuera necesario que me despidiera de la casa, igual volvería en primavera- No creo, igual de todas maneras volveré –sentencié- como quedamos.

El viejo suspiró resignado y contestó.

-Como quedamos –sacó sus manos para darme unas palmaditas en la espalda- bueno chicos los esperó en el auto.

Se giró para salir de la casa, mientras Feliciano y yo nos quedamos en la cocina, donde habíamos pasado tantas cosas, joder ni yo diría que han pasado 16 años ya.

-Vee ~, _fratello_ , ¿No vas a extrañar Roma? –preguntó- yo por si acaso te compré algunos recuerdos –río.

-P-Por supuesto que voy a extrañar Roma, idiota–me indigné- habrá tráfico y la gente mayormente será una mierda pero es mi ciudad natal después de todo…-me percaté de un pequeño detalle- además, ¿Para qué carajos me compraste unos putos recuerdos?, ¡Con todos los álbumes de fotos que el viejo me obligó a llevar basta y sobra!

-¡Vee!, es que quería que recordarás todo de Roma, ¡Además me di el tiempo de tomarte fotos de todas las actividades que realizabas en la casa!, incluida la rara manía que tienes de encerrarte en el baño con tus revistas.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTES QUE-

Fui interrumpido por el timón del taxi (que nos iba esperando aproximadamente media hora).

-¡Vámonos _fratello,_ que pierdes el vuelo! –salió corriendo.

El bastardo aprovecho la oportunidad para zafarse ¡pero ya verá!

Al final subí al taxi, y miré a Roma por última vez, fue horrendo que el último día que la viera comenzara a llover.

La despedida fue horrenda, iba a perder el vuelo puesto que Feliciano no quería soltarme, ¡Además de empapar toda mi camisa!, qué asco.

Con el viejo fue casi lo mismo, veía sus ojos llorosos, recordándome que me había dejado en "buenas manos" y me repetía la misma frase a cada rato mientras me abrazaba y me daba puros besos en la frente.

"Esto es lo mejor para ti, Lovino."

Me ponía melancólico y sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta al separarme de mi familia, n-no quería que me vieran llorar ¡No soy un llorón como Feliciano! así que solo les di un fuerte abrazo antes de correr hacía el avión.

Me quedaba pensando en el avión, aun no sabía que estudiar y la verdad me sentía algo ansioso, cosa que se fue porque un mocoso cejon pateaba mi asiento desde atrás.

Me aguante gritarle porque bueno, ya suficiente pena ya da con las cejazas que tiene el pobre. Mire por la ventana y veía solo las blancas nubes decorando el paisaje, me puse a pensar que era lo que exactamente me esperaba en España, ja, no creo que me pase lo mismo que a las telenovelas, donde al protagonista lo mandan a otro país y en vez de estudiar, se enamora de una persona con un cuerpo de comercial, si es anti-social crea amigos de la nada, luego tiene como un triángulo amoroso y drama por aquí y por acá, nah no creo que ese sea mi caso, pero sea cual sea, espero que lo que tenga por venir, venga y sin dolor ni marca alguna.

Tome un vuelo de más de cuatro horas y para desembarcar creo que demoramos otras dos horas, ya que unas señoras se pusieron a pelear por unas maletas y mocosos que gritaban y lloraban por doquier, agh, que alguien me meta un balazo. ¡Ahora demoraban siglos en la inspección!, tanto así que rebuscaron mi maleta e insistían en volver a revisarla, ni que tuviera cara de mafioso… aunque algunas ocasiones me lo hubieran dicho, ¡Pero ese era el pasado!, ahora vivía el futuro, punto.

Eran ya tarde en España, supuestamente tenia gente que me vendría a esperar.

Antes de partir el abuelo me dijo que lo llamará bien llegará y que me vendría a recoger un par de cabelleras rubias, lo último sí que era interesante.

Quizá tendrían grandes y voluminosos pechos.

¡Y claro que tendrían que hacer ejercicios!, no tenía nada en contra las gorditas (conocí chicas gorditas que eran una _delicia_ de persona) pero a mí me gustaban más las chicas con _mucha energía_ , aunque no todo era lo físico quizá una distinta risa de las demás, eso enamoraba.

Puede que tengan unos colores de ojos muy bonitos, si son celestes sería la perfección.

Quizá tímidas y ordenadas, dicen que esas son las mejores.

Pero cuando salí de la inspección y me dirigí al centro del aeropuerto no esperaba encontrarme con algo totalmente diferente.

Si había cabelleras rubias (a excepción de una de cabello blanco), lo que no me esperaba eran fuertes pectorales en vez de grandes pechos y _algo_ colgando dentro sus calzoncillos, al menos sí que había una risa "especial". ¿Qué cómo sé que eran ellos? Pues al de cabello blanco lo reconocí de inmediato, era un idiota que se hacía llamar "pruso" en vez de alemán, era pegado a otros dos mocosos que también jodían a cada rato, ya ni me acuerdo de sus nombres, saliendo de eso, él tenía un gran cártel escrito "LOBINO BRAGAZ" mal escrito, además reconocía al mayor de esas patatas musculosas.

-Kesesese, ¡Mira _vater_ ese es el mini Vergas!

-¡Es Vargas, Idiota! –grité avergonzado, me tape parte de la cara con el gorro de lana con la bandera de Italia que me compró Feliciano como un "recuerdo" y que el _nonno_ me obligo a usar porque la gente me comenzaba a mirar por el gritón que lance, será cabrón el patatero, ¡Además de a ver ofendido mi apellido ofendió a mis regiones vitales!

Me acerqué a ellos, Heinrich, la patata mayor o como prefería decirle "Legolas" me extendió la mano como saludo, cosa que decidí evitar, ¡Como saber si se ha lavado las mano, asco!

Suspiró bajando su mano por vencido y me dijo.

-Bienvenido a España, Lovino –saludó- tu abuelo me digo que te quedaras aquí una temporada.

-Seh –contesté indiferente, esta patata mayor me traía malos recuerdos, si por el llegué a odiar a los alemanes- bien termine el invierno, me largó.

El anciano no cambiaba su expresión, era tan inexpresivo, ugh como lo odiaba.

-Bueno –respondió evitando el comentario que hice, ¡Pero quien se cree esta patata!- te presentó a mis hijos, Ludwig –señalo a la otra patata rubia quien saludo con la cabeza, se parecía mucho a él solo que tenía el cabello corto, y joder con los pectorales, ¡Debía bajarle a los esteroides!- y Gilbert –a diferencia de los otros él tenía un cabello blanco y físicamente era muchísimo más distinto, si decir que era más pequeño, pálido (que bien podría pasar como albino, aunque no lo era) y… ¿Tenia lentillas?, jamás vi a alguien con ojos rojos naturales.- esperó que nos llevemos bien y que tu hospedaje sea lo más cómodo posible.

Aja, si teniendo a estas tres patatas musculosas bajo el mismo techo en una ciudad que ni conozco el nombre, créeme que estaré cómodo.


	2. Here

**_N/A:_** _Geografía capítulo 2_ , fic inspirado mayormente en canciones de la Oreja de Van Gogh (o al menos las escenas relevantes) entre otras bandas, sé que hasta ahora no ha salido ninguna pero tengan paciencia xD.

Agradezco muchísimo los follows, los favs y los reviwes :'D, ¡Me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo! TvT

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Hetalia no me pertenece.

 ** _Advertencia:_** BxB love, si no te gusta, no sé qué haces aquí (?, también advertencia por la boquita de chocolate que todos conocemos de Lovi xD

* * *

 _Here_

 _"_ _Lo siento si parezco desinteresada, o si no estoy escuchando,_

 _O mostrándome indiferente, la verdad es que yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí._

 _Pero ya que mis amigos están aquí, yo solo vine a divertirme."_

 _Alessia Cara._

Salimos del aeropuerto y solo cuando estuvimos afuera me di cuenta en donde estábamos.

-¡Ta-daa, A que fue una sorpresa! –el paliducho corrió a señalar el paisaje.

Se me hacia super conocido este lugar, lo veía en postales que le enviaban a mi abuelo por navidad o en su cumpleaños. Ahora sabia donde exactamente estaba.

-Wao, toda una sorpresa –no tenía ánimo para efusivas muestras de "sorpresa"- ya, ahora ¿dónde está el coche? , tengo haaaambre, maldición.

El pruso cambió su expresión a una seria.

-Que ánimos, chico –volvió a cambiar su ánimo a pesado mode on- ¡por eso después de que desempaques comeremos wurst!

-¡¿Q-Que?! , ¡Yo no voy a comer esa porquería, bastardo! –no quería gritar más ya que ya estaba haciendo un papelón en la salida del aeropuerto ¡p-pero primero era mi estomagó!, no me intoxicaría con ese tubérculo maldito.

El patatero semi albino indignado iba a responderme pero Legolas replicó antes que él.

-No te preocupes por eso, tu abuelo me digo de tu _especial_ gusto por la comida, tenemos provisión de macarrones con queso para más de una semana.

Bueno, prefería mil veces macarrones enlatados que tubérculos embrujados… vaya, rimo, primero con la frasecita de no sé quién seré y ahora esta, debería dedicarme a esto.

Tomamos un taxi, él taxista se notaba que era español, buscaba hacer conversación de todo, del clima, del idioma, del país, pero los patateros rubios solo se limitaban a asentir menos Gilbert que se dedicaba a parlotear más que una lora ¡Me tenía harto!, me puse mis audífonos para escuchar algo de música, al menos _Oceana_ haría que se me pase la rabia un rato.

Al final llegamos a una casa de aproximadamente 5 pisos, el primer piso era una cafetería con grandes ventanas y algo de gente, a la derecha una gran puerta de madera, que raro, el viejo dijo que viviría en una casa pequeña.

-O-oye, Le- em… Heinrich.

-Dime. –tenía un montón de llaves y trataba de buscar la que abriera la puerta- a ver, llave, llave donde estas.

-Mi abuelo dijo que tu vivías en una casa pequeña, pero creo que 5 pisos es demasiado para "una casa pequeña".

-No es una casa, son apartamentos. –abrió la puerta.

¿Apartamentos? ¡Pero me dijo que era una casa!, no se notaban que eran apartamentos, puesto que había grandes ventanas con balcones y… oh esperen.

-¿Esperabas algo más cómodo? –preguntó la patata casi albina- pff, Baja de tu nube, Bragaz –se burló.

-¡Es Vargas, _Cazzo_!

\- ¡Vater voy con Toño por unos tragos, no le pongas seguro a la puerta! –gritó ignorándome- Y tu pequeño gruñón -me señalo- procura no ser un problema para vati, no me esperes despierto _West_ –se dirigió a la otra patata.

Considérate dentro de la lista negra, Gilbert.

Gruñí por el comportamiento del patatero casi albino ¡Debería aprender a tratar a la gente!, iba a entrar cuando la otra patata me puso una mano en el hombro, ¡Qué asco!

-Ehm, Lovino –lo mire asqueado- disculpa el comportamiento de mi hermano, es que se muy especial cuando…menosprecian a las patatas –al parecer no le gustaba que ofendieran a su misma familia- cerveza o cualquier cosa que sea alemana… es algo patriota ya que estuvo en el ejército un tiempo.

-Los gustos de tu _queridísimo_ hermano –quite la mano del patatero de mi hombro- no son mi problema, yo opinare lo que se me dé la gana cuando se me dé la gana, ¿ _capisci_ , patata?

Planeaba irme hacía la puerta hasta que nuevamente el patatero me llamó.

-Nos olvidamos decirte, tenemos otros vecinos adentro, y bueno… son algo _peculiares_ -ya con la palabra me traumo, volteé a mirarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres con "peculiares"?

-Pues… son como…-se puso a pensar contando con los dedos- una familia de floristas y una manada de asiáticos en el tercer piso, unos roomates y una pareja comprometida en el cuarto piso y –pensó más, ¡Que le costaba!, por lo que tan grande llevaba sus músculos, llevaba tan pequeño el cerebro, o quien sabe más…- una familia de _mente abierta_ en él quinto piso, nosotros ocupamos él segundo… junto a un suizo y su hermana menor.

¡Había extranjeros!, no espere conocer muchos extranjeros por en España (exceptuando a los españoles, obviamente sabía que en España iba a haber españoles), solo una vez estuve viviendo con extranjeros en un edificio, cuando fuimos al Festival de Venecia el año pasado por el cumpleaños de Feliciano, nos alquilamos un piso por todo el tiempo que duró el festival, había desde un grupito de nórdicos locos hasta latinos ruidosos, lo normal.

Evité comentar sobre los extranjeros, se lo preguntaría yo mismo a mi abuelo, quizá él le pueda sacar información a Legolas y me la diría a mí, porque ni jodiendo le preguntó a esa patata anciana.

-¡N-No tenías por qué decírmelo, patatero! –le respondí- yo podría averiguarlo por mis propios métodos, además te dije por qué lo "peculiar" no que me digieras quien cada vive cada quien y en dónde.

El patatero iba a hablar pero Legolas interrumpió para que entremos a la casa.

Adentro era todo de lo más normal, solo había una estrecha escalera de madera que conectaba a los demás pisos, ugh era horrendo, ¿Cómo harían si hay un terremoto por divinidad o si se derrumba la casa?, creo que ya debería ir y comprar mi sepultura, igual, subimos la escalera y a la derecha estaba una puerta negra con un "2" de color blanco en la mitad, supuse que ese era "nuestro" apartamento ya que se dirigieron de frente a esa puerta. Dentro del apartamento era algo más peculiar, el apartamento era muy amplio y había un buen diseño aparte, puede ser que los alemanes tengan buen estilo a pesar de destruir todo a su paso.

Finalizando, cene macarrones con queso y café, preferí tomar solo eso a cerveza con wurst, iugh.

Y aunque me preguntaban cosas como que si ya sabía que estudiar, como era Italia y esas cosas, fui cortante ya que solo quería ir a dormir, estaba cansado y la espalda me dolía por ese mocoso cejon malcriado.

Me mostraron cual era mi habitación, entre y eché todas mis maletas al suelo y me dirigí a mi cama, me tiré sobre ella y sentí que era algo más incómoda que la que tenía en Roma, debió ser del dueño anterior, Legolas sé pasó tacaño, ¿Qué le costaba comprar otro colchón?, pero igual no le iba a decir nada pues con solo verlo se me iba a devolver la cena, aún seguía algo mareado por el viaje, ugh maldecía ese horrible viaje de 4 horas.

Dormí de largo durante la noche, era lo más que necesitaba para relajar mi espalda y mi trasero de tanto haber estado aplastado pero me desperté por las frías brisas que venían de la ventana, joder me había olvidado cerrarlas, con todo el cansancio del mundo me dirigí a ellas, trate de bajar la ventana más pequeña pero estaba estancada, con un empuje más rápido logré bajarla y detener que el frió entrara a mi cuarto.

Mire por la ventana, ya eran algo de las 6 de la mañana, el cielo estaba decorado por un amanecer azulado con un toque de rosado en las nubes y el paisaje debajo de ella era una pequeña plaza con pequeños puestos y algunos árboles, cuyas hojas ya no estaban por el cambio de estación.

Me fui a mi cama a seguir durmiendo pero unos ruidos que provenían de la sala no me lo permitían.

-Agh, ¿Qué tanta cosa hacen esos patateros? –me cubrí las orejas con la almohada.

Puesto que los ruidos no se detenían y se escuchaban algunas voces, me levanté histérico y fui a callar a esas malditos ruidosos, ¡Si en Italia me despertaba a la hora del almuerzo!

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE TANTO HACEN PATATAS DEL DEMONIO!? ¡NO ME DEJ-… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Me quedé atónito al ver que de ese trio de patateros solo estaba Legolas pero aparte había otras 2 personas allí.

-Oh, Buenos Días Lovino –saludó la patata mayor- toma asiento.

Aún algo confundido, me acerqué cautelosamente a la mesa del comedor, agarré un asiento y me senté, ¡N-No era porque le patata me lo hubiese dicho!, sino porque había una _ragazza_ allí, y cuando hay carne fresca a la vista se debe ser cuidadoso. Bien que seguía con la ropa de ayer, estuve tan cansado que ni tiempo para desvestirme tuve (porqué si no hubiese salido en calzoncillos de la habitación).

La única chica, la pequeña rubia con un lazo en el cabello, me miraba divertida, como si le diera risa mi reacción, ¡Ni que fuera un payaso!, pero bueno, el abuelo me había enseñado a ser un galán con las chicas, además de que mi sangre italiano me hacía irresistible ¡Si deje miles de corazones llorando mi partida!

Pero la rubia tendrá sus 15 años, era muy joven para mi… además que si me metía con ella me costaría algunos años en prisión incluyendo la cara de psicópata del otro rubio, muy parecido a ella, supongo que son los suizos.

Agarré una taza de café que Legolas sirvió frente mío, tenía hambre y a la vez frío, sin contar el sueño, supongo que el café me haría bien, tome algunos sorbos y no sabía tan mal pero estaba algo amargo, de seguro era del barato, otra cosa que confirmaba que esas eran unas patatas tacañas.

-Lovino, ellos son Vash y Lily –señalo a ambos rubios- vienen de Suiza, Vash trabaja en una armería –Pff, con la cara que tiene no me extraña- y Lily comenzará los estudios en la universidad, vinieron a-

Interrumpí a la patata al casi escupir mi café cuando escuche aquello, ¡Pero si no parecía mayor de 15 años!

-Uhm, d-disculpé por aquello, _ragazza_ –lance mi mejor cara seductora- un placer conocerla.

Lily se sonrojó de mi acción a la vez que se rió y me respondió.

\- No te preocupes por eso, la mayoría suele hacerlo, ¡De nada me costó que me cortará las trenzas! –río- ¿Además que con esas presentaciones? Creí que solo lo hacían las personas mayores. -bromeó.

Me sentí un poco roto cuando me compararon con un viejo, ¡Pero si al abuelo le funcionaba!

Le seguí el juego y me reí, a nada. Escuche un pequeño gruñido de parte del otro rubio.

-¿Sabes qué es esto, niño? –sacó una navaja suiza, apretó un botón y salieron cada uno de sus artefactos, ¡Estaba todo afilado!- si le haces algo a mi _schwester_ te meteré cada una de estas herramientas mientras-

-¡CHI-CHIGGI!

-Vash, que dijimos de amenazar a la gente en la mesa.-intervino Legolas, como si amenazar de muerte fuera lo más normal del mundo para él. Sonó el timbre y Lily se levantó a abrir la puerta, mientras el suizo guardaba su navaja. -Bueno como te decía, vinieron a-

-¡Buenas!~ -saludó una mujer castaña trayendo bolsas de pan y otras cosas con ella, luego entró otro castaño pero más oscuro con… ¿Un mechón que le sobresalía de la cabeza?, creí que en Italia éramos los únicos con rizos anti-gravedad.

Los demás presentes comenzaron a saludarse uno al otro, hasta que la castaña topo conmigo y me miró confundida hasta que un momento después supo quién era.

-¡Tú debes ser Lovino!, oí mucho de ti –me sonrió- casi no te reconozco porque te ves más pequeño en persona -rió.- ¡Las fotos y los chismes fueron revelados!

¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?!, y-yo no era pequeño, había gente que hasta con la estatura me comparaba con Feliciano, pero de que yo era más pequeño que él era mentira, ¡Me calumniaban!

-Se habrá confundido, señorita –a pesar de haberme herido yo era un caballero con las _ragazze_ -yo no mido ni menos de 1,80.

-¿Así?, que raro, Emma me dijo que Francis le dijo que el pesado de Gilbert le dijo que tú eras un poquitín más pequeño, ¡Pero en la foto te veías más alto!, bueno del dicho al hecho…

Ahora parecía que gracias al idiota de Gilbert todos sabían cómo me llamaba, a que me dedico, que comía, que vestía, ¡Pero que chismosos!

-En fin, me llamo Elizabeta, vivo en el cuarto piso–giró a ver al otro acompañante-él es Roderich, mi prometido.

Miré a Roderich, quien me comenzó a decir algunas cosas que no presté atención puesto que me enfocaba en ver esa _cosa_ que tenía cerca a la boca ¿Era acaso una mosca?, nah que va a ser, creó que era un lunar, ¿Tendrá vida? ¿O Tendrá vida dentro de él?

-¡Uhm! –oí un carraspeó de parte del lunon, ¿Cómo se decía a alguien con un lunar mutante?, ni idea pero por el tamaño ya le hacía competencia al niño cejon del avión- ¿Me estás prestando atención, _niño_? –agregó lo de "niño" con algo de seriedad y recelo.

-Ehh, si si…-ni idea que habrá dicho pero por lo serio que sonaba prefería ahorrarme el "recelo" de parte de mis vecinos, aunque me importaba poco, el abuelo me dejo bien claro que me llevará bien con los veci- ¡MIERDA EL ABUELO!-grité.

Me levanté rápidamente asustando a los otros invitados, exclamé una maldición en italiano y me corrí a mi habitación, busque entre las sabanas mi celular que no aparecía, hasta que finalmente lo encontré debajo de mi cama, ¿Cómo carajos había llegado hasta allí?, ni puta idea, con lo poco que me quedaba de batería me dedique a buscar el número de mi abuelo hasta que lo encontré, noté que me había llamado como unas 13 veces, con temor apreté el botón verde y esperé.

-El abuelo me va a matar…

Y mientras iba el tiempo de espera me ponía cada vez más nervioso, hasta que de pronto contestó.

-LOVINO VARGAS.

A pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia pude sentir esa mirada furiosa desde Italia.

Con temor y tratando de calmar la situación respondí lo que siempre respondía desde niño para librarme de ciertos problemas.

Y no, no es "¿Me vas a pegar?", él estaba en Italia y yo en España, punto a mi favor.

-Y-Yo no fui.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE ME LLAMAS 7 HORAS DESPUÉS DE LO ACORDADO?!

-P-P-Por qué no había…-vamos Lovino, piensa, piensa-… señal… ¡Sí!, no había señal.

-TENÍAS A TRES PERSONAS CON SEÑAL A TU COSTADO.

-¡P-Pero como yo iba a saber!, c-creí que tu ibas a llamar y-y llegué cansado y-y la patata de tu amigo me quería emborrachar y-y…

Oí un fuerte suspiró y luego silenció, conocía eso, esta es la parte en donde se tranquiliza, reflexionamos y todos felices, aunque siempre me deja algún que otro castigo, al parecer tenía un beneficio estar aquí, adiós castigos.

-¿Sabías que con un solo mensajes me hubiera bastado y hubiéramos evitado todo este alboroto?

-¿Hubiéramos?, ¡Pero si tú fuiste quien se exaltó al solo oír mi voz!

-¡No me vengas a reclamar Lovino que estás en falta! –volvió a alzar la voz- Lo bueno es que llegaste bien y Heinrich se dio la molestia de llamarme para decírmelo… en fin, arreglaremos esto más tarde… ¿Cómo va todo halla? ¿Hay alguna _ragazza_ a la que hayas robado el corazón?- rió.

Puedo decir que el abuelo es una de las personas más bipolares del mundo, o bueno, más bien que se sabe controlar y cambiar de tema, sabe sacar lo positivo de cada situación, si la casa se prendé en fuego, pues ya tenemos calefacción para el invierno.

-Pues… algo así, lástima que una de ellas este comprometida. -puede que sea algo chismosa pero eso no quitaba que si estaba buena.

-¿Te refieres a Elizabeta?, oh si, esa mujer es fuego, aunque no intentes sobrepasarte con ella porque si no el que estará en fuego serás tú.

-¿La conoces?

-No, pero Hein me contó como sufrió su hijo cuando estuvo un tiempo con ella.

Tomé nota a lo que me digo el abuelo, además de informarme como sigue la novela que deje a medias en Italia, me enteré que en España se está volviendo a repetir retrasada solo por algunos capítulos, le pregunte sobre los extranjeros y el me digo que no tenía ni idea, que si quería saber le preguntara a Legolas pero ni de coña lo hago, otra cosa que le pregunté fue de los "contactos especiales" que hasta ahora no veo ninguno, rápidamente me cambio de tema diciendo cosas de Feliciano y bla bla bla, ya se me acababa el saldo así que decidí ya despedirme.

-Y así fue como le dije a Feliciano que nunca más comiera la comida del gato de la _signora_ Renatta porque si no le iba a dar lombrices.

-Ahh… que informativo abuelo, gracias, ehm oye tengo que colgar que se me acaba el saldo.

-Espera, pásame con Heinrich, tengo que dejarle un encargo de mi parte.

Me dirigí al comedor encontrando que la castaña, su prometido y el pistolero ya se habían ido y solo había quedado Lily con Legolas, me acerqué al patatero y le puse enfrente el celular.

-¿Q-Qué? –me miró confundido.

-Es mi _nonno_ , quiere hablar contigo.

-Ah, claro… ¿Diga? -se fue a la sala a hablar en "privado".

Y mientras se dedicaba a hablar con mi abuelo me dirigí a hablar con la rubia.

-Señorita, ¿Sabe a dónde se fueron los demás invitados? –al ataque de nuevo.

-Pues… Eli se fue al trabajo, Roderich se fue a su estudio y mi hermano se fue al baño.

-Oh. –traté de apartarme un poco, quería evitarme problemas con el navajero.

-Jajaja, No te preocupes, Eli trajo mermelada para el desayuno y a mi hermano le encanta la mermelada, aunque haga que se quede estancado en el baño laaargo rato, pero shh solo para ti. –me guiño el ojo, riéndose.

Me reí de su comentario, seguimos así por unos minutos en donde me pidió cortésmente que no la llamara "señorita" si no Lily, entre más cosas que hiciese que entrase en confianza.

-Ah… _ja_ , _ja_ … no puedo decir eso… _Auf Wiedersehen_ , _Rom_. -me pasó el celular- Ahora quiere hablar contigo.

- _Pronto, nonno_.

-Hein te dirá cuál es tu castigo que tendrás que hacer desde hoy, ¿Me oyes?, ahora sí vuelvo al trabajo, _ciao_.

Y me colgó, al final no me logre escabullir de los castigos, lo peor es que estaré al mando de esa patata anciana.

-¿Cuál es el disque castigo que me dejo mi abuelo?-me dirigí hacia la patata- Espero que no sea nada de comer patatas, porque se olvida que tiene nieto.-sentencié.

Obviamente estaba exagerando pero igual, a Lovino Vargas nadie le daba algo que no quiere, punto.

A menos que sean tomates, pero nah, a quien no le gustan los tomates.

-Dijo que tendrías que sacar a pasar a los perros los domingos en la tarde.

-¡PERO NI SIQUIERA TIENEN PERROS!

-Tenemos tres, Blackie, Berlitz y Aster, los tres se están quedando con Roderich y Elizabeta hasta que logremos acomodarnos, era lo que te quería decir antes de ser interrumpido, por eso es que han venido hoy a desayunar con nosotros.

Ahora tendría que ser paseador de perros patateros, ¿Es enserio?, ¿Que cree que soy, la sirvienta?, me rehusaba hacerlo pero conociendo al viejo terminaría en más líos así que para evitarme ese problemon decidí aceptar.

Al menos con lo que me digo Legolas pude entender porque vino a desayunar ese par. ¿Pero el otro par de rubios?, no es que me moleste su presencia (a excepción de navajero), ya que Lily ha sido muy agradable conmigo y es una de las pocas chicas que no me han dicho un "tengo novio" o "soy lesbiana" al dirigirles la palabra (incluso cuando no tenía el fin de cortejar).

-¿Y los otros?, ¿Por qué vinieron? –señale con los dedos a Lily y a la puerta del baño- No es que me molestes, Lily, solo que me entro curiosidad –le dije a la rubia que soltó un "no te preocupes".

-Ellos vinieron porque se ofrecieron a hacerte un tour por el lugar, o por lo menos hasta las calles más concurridas para que te ubiques y no te pierdas.

¿Perderme?, por favor, se guiarme, no sé cuantas veces al abuelo se le pasaba la hora (por que antes tomaba doble turno en el trabajo, las horas se mezclaban y boom, un desastre). Feliciano y yo teníamos que regresar solos de x lugar hasta llegar a casa.

-Gilbert tuvo la _grandísima_ idea de que cada uno del bloque se turne para presentarte la ciudad. –agregó el suizo saliendo del baño acomodándose el pantalón, por el tiempo que ha pasado en el baño espero que no haya la necesidad de prender fósforo.- Hasta ahora no sé porque el mismo no pudo hacerlo, tenemos trabajo ¿sabe? –miró a Legolas como pidiendo explicaciones.

-Mi hijo está ocupado con su nuevo grupo en él trabajo por las mañanas –eso explicaba el por qué no estaba aquí jodiendo- y a Ludwig le toca turno mañana en el RPA y en la tarde tiene repaso en la biblioteca. –esperen, ¿En qué carajos andaba metido el patatero? ¿El RPA?, ni idea pero no pregunté de todas maneras, no es que me interese su vida pero más vale prevenir que lamentar- yo trabajo en unas horas y no regreso hasta la madrugada. Además nosotros acompañaremos a Lovino el domingo, no te olvides que fue voluntario, Vash.

¿El domingo?, bueno tendría que buscarme una buena excusa porque irme yo con esos 3 patateros no era uno de mis planes.

-Lo que sea –más cortante el tipo- Lily, rizo, vámonos.

¿Qué le pasa al tipo ese?, al parecer tanta mermelada y estar encerrado tanto tiempo con el olor que hasta aquí venía le hicieron mal.

-Lovino –Legolas me llamo antes de que saliera junto con los otros rubios, mostrándome unas llaves y tirándomelas-mis hijos llegaran tarde hoy, yo llegaré de amanecida, Vash y Lily te van a invitar el almuerzo. Procura llegar temprano y no perderte.

¿Qué insinuaba esa patata anciana?, ¿Qué me perdería?, por amor a Dios está hablando con Lovino Vargas, se suponía que las chicas se perdieran en mi mirada, no que yo me perdiera por andar paseando por allí.

-¿Perderme?, en tus sueños patata.–guarde las llaves en el bolsillo de mi saco y salí, cerrando la puerta.

Después de eso, Lily y yo seguimos al rubio, salimos del edificio y miré a la cafetería un tanto, la verdad tenía ganas de un buen café (porque el de Legolas estaba algo amargo), iba ir a pedir un uno pero el navajero me gritó para continuar porque tenía cosas que hacer, claro, amenazar personas (o acribillarles) era su oficio, en fin, ya vendría más tarde.

Los suizos me mostraron parte de la plaza, atajos con los que podía llegar más rápido a casa (aunque en realidad dimos un montón de vueltas volviendo al mismo lugar), luego nos dirigimos más adentro del centro para dejar a Vash porque tenía que ir a trabajar, después Lily y yo seguiríamos el recorrido, el suizo no me dejo ir sin una advertencia.

-Ya sabes, rizo –hizo como si sacara su navaja.- pon las manos en donde no debes y será lo último que toques.

-¡CHIGIIIII!

- _Bruder_ –llamó la atención la pequeña rubia- ¿Qué hablamos sobre lo de amenazar a los inquilinos?-exclamo algo seria.

El suizo gruño y se dirigió a su negocio, al cerrar la puerta me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y me hizo con los dedos la señal de "te estoy vigilando".

- _Bruder._ -pronunció algo seria.

El suizo entró rápidamente cerrando de un portón, Lily volteó a mirarme.

-Realmente lo siento por el comportamiento de mi _bruder_ , es algo sobreprotector…-¿Algo?, por favor, sería mucho, esa Heidi oxigenada tiene un problema con las navajas- parece intimidante por fuera pero por dentro en un algodón de azúcar.

- _Claaaro_ –mire al costado, no me creía eso de lo del algodón de azúcar- no te preocupes, Lily.

La rubia me sonrió agradecida, al parecer no captó mucho el sarcasmo en mi primer comentario. Ella me preguntó si tenía hambre y era obvio que sí, no había desayunado bien después de todo. Ahora que lo pensaba tenía una pregunta que me olvide decirle a Legolas (a parte de la de los extranjeros), pero aprovechando que Lily estaba acá mejor le pregunto a ella.

-Oye, Lily. –llamé su atención siguiendo caminando hacia un restaurante porque ya era hora del almuerzo, y la hora del almuerzo se respeta.

-Dime. –me miró.

-¿Cómo es que se logran organizar así tan rápido?, ¿Se reúnen en algún lugar o qué?

-¿Reunirnos? -rió- eso es de viejos, tenemos un grupo de chat, uno propone una idea y los demás opinan y así… aunque aparte de eso tenemos reuniones algunas veces a la semana…-pensó- Aprovechando que estamos los dos, pasáme tu número y te agrego, puesto que ya eres parte del bloque. –me sonrió.

Me sentí algo especial cuando me digo que ya era parte del grupo, jamás había tenido un "grupito", el que si tenía miles de grupos agregados era Feliciano, grupo del colegio, grupo del salón, grupo de artistas frustrados (aunque a Feliciano yo no le encuentro lo frustrado), etc.

Luego me llegó la notificación al celular, sonreí hablando con Lily, quien me presento a una de sus amigas que era camarera del lugar, una morena que venía de Seychelles, y nos reímos mensageando a un chico que quería con ella pero ella no porque era el ex de otra de sus amigas que la había engañado (o algo así, me perdí en la historia), típico drama de adolescente. Se notaba que era muy social, pero no era nada que extrañar, porque aunque tenga un hermano casi psicópata, ella era una buena chica.

Después de todo, creó que no estuvo tan mal venir a España.

* * *

Y sí, tengo un headcanon donde Lovino AMA a Oceana (por si no la conocen es una artista alemana, que canto "endless summer" en la Eurocopa 2012) y se resigna a aceptar que es alemana xD, la ama porque escucho esa canción en la radio y más el videoclip que sale moviendo las caderas más que Shakira, le encantó xD, luego supo que era alemana y solo le gustó en secreto y bueno, ya la historia la verán más adelante. Acá vemos la aparición de Eli, Rode, Vash y Lily, no sé porque pero realmente adoro que Lovino y Lily sean bffos xD, desde que vi esa imagen en tumblr de que el ejército de Liechtenstein fue a la WW2 pero vinieron intactos y con un "italiano amigo" los considero como mejores amigos xDD. –cof-aunque eso no quite que me guste _algo_ el Romaliech-cof-. Otras cosas que también son cannon por acá sería de que Lily si es sociable, y mucho según Hima, por eso le puse algunos amigos allí xD, En fin, ¡Gracias por leer! :'D


	3. La Pequeña España

_**N/A:**_ Uf, me tomo un siglo pero ya está TvT, ¡Esta vez sí puse una canción de LODVG! xD, y nada, pensaba en ponerle a todos los capis el nombre de la canción pero luego pensé nah xD, si no se me ocurre ninguno ya, pero si tengo uno mejor pongo ese ¡Disfruten! c:

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ¡Hetalia le pertenece a el señor Himayura!

* * *

 _La Pequeña España_

" _Llega tarde a casa con la bruma del mar_

 _Llega con la rabia emboscada_

 _Entra muy despacio para no secuestrar_

 _El sueño más bonito que hay."_

 _La Oreja de Van Gogh- María_

Luego de haber pasado una larga tarde con Lily y la mesera, que luego supe que su nombre era Michelle, era buena gente solo que a veces se entusiasmaba mucho, daba saltitos como resorte y se olvidaba llevar los pedidos a las respectivas mesas lo que hacía que su supervisora, una chica rubia de trenzas, se desesperara y amenazara con tirarle un zapato con taco afilado cortésmente, incluso se lo había sacado en frente de todos los comensales ¡Pues mira que publicidad daba al lugar! La rubia tendrá sus 16 años, o quizá 18 como Lily pero hablaba como una señora vieja, como las viejas pesadas _amigas_ de mi abuelo cuando íbamos al bingo los domingos, ni idea de sus edades, solo que andaban más arrugadas que una pasa y parecían que le doblaban la edad al viejo, que se dejaba "seducir" por ellas porque según él ni el perro les hacía caso.

En fin, luego se tuvo que ir junto a supervisora, porque había terminado el turno de ambas, pero nos dijeron que no dejáramos en paz al chico del chat (que a pesar de haber pasado horas, no dejaba de insistir, ¡Pero que pesado!). Solo hasta que Lily me digo que enviara un audio saludando, fue donde recién el pesado dejo de insistir, obviamente gracias a mí, que tan solo oír mi voz de macho seductor se dio por vencido. ¡Nadie puede contra un Vargas pura sangre!

Ya que no había a quien molestar, fui a preguntarle a Lily sobre cómo había tantos extranjeros en el edificio, además de otras cosas que se me pasaron de alto.

-Jajaja, al parecer alguien se resintió –miraba la pantalla del celular, refiriéndose al chico del chat- Ay Lovino, cuando lo conozcas…-me miró- algo me dice que te va a caer bien.

-Con tal que no haga dramitas como te está haciendo ahora, todo bien.-la miré, bromeando. Por favor, ni Feliciano me hace dramas, que se atreva el bastardo a dejarme en visto, A MI, A SU HERMANO, Pff ¡La que le cae! - Oye Lily, otra pregunta.

-Dime –río, era como la quinta milésima vez que le hacía "una" pregunta, ¡No era mi culpa ser tan curioso!, aunque la curiosidad mato al gato… pero como era un humano común y corriente y no un gato, estaba fuera de peligro- ¿Otra de cómo es que sigo soltera o qué?

-No, no –negué avergonzado, ya que sin querer se me había salido una vez, es que…bueno, ¡Y-Yo que sé, se me salió!-. Preguntó cómo es que hay tantos extranjeros en el edificio, porque… los patateros, tú y tu hermano son los únicos extranjero en el edifi…- fue interrumpido por Lily que comenzó a reír como loca, ¿Le estará dando un ataque o qué?, ¿Y si al final es igual de chiflada como su hermano?, ay no, en qué lugar me has metido, _nonno_. En "buenas manos", buenas manos mis-

-¿En realidad crees que los Beilschmidt, mi hermano y yo somos los únicos extranjeros?-me miró roja de la risa.

-¿S-Sí?-me confundí, o sea ¿No eran los únicos extranjeros?

-Lovino, ¿Recuerdas a Elizabeta y señor Roderich, no? –pensé… ¿Los conocía?- eran la castaña de la mermelada y al señor de lentes con el lunar al que te le quedaste mirando.-me avergoncé en esa parte, p-pero no me arrepiento, ¡Juraba que era una mosca!...igual, afirmé- Elizabeta viene de Hungría y es periodista, -la miré boquiabierto, bueno lo de periodista no me extrañaba pero de lo de extranjera, no parecía, ¡hablaba muy bien el español!- y el señor Roderich es músico de una orquesta clásica, viene de Austria. Si no me equivoco, el miércoles te toca salir con los Wang, ellos vienen de Asia, no te podría decir específicamente de donde, ya que viajaban mucho y según ellos, cada uno nació en un país distinto–rio- ¿Qué loco, no?, hay otros extranjeros, pero ya los irás conociendo de poco a poco.

Así que no eran los únicos extranjeros, ¿Porque el _nonno_ no me conto antes? , según él no sabía nada de los extranjeros ni de que Legolas viviera en un apartamento en vez de una casa _pequeña_ , el patatero vive en semejante casota pero solo ocupa medio piso. Claro, primero lleva a su nieto a vivir con unas patatas con esteroides que ni sabe dónde exactamente viven y luego lo deja a su suerte con extranjeros que ni siquiera conocía ¡Si ya me había caído una amenaza a mano armada del vecino!, si eso fue el primer día, no me quiero imaginar los siguientes.

Creo que todo esto lo ha hecho para quedarse con el nieto preferido y deshacerse de "la oveja negra", ¡Claro! Una explicación lógica a mis dudas. Al final tenía todo fríamente calculado el viejo ese, que se joda, no le voy a contestar ninguna de sus llamadas.

-Creo que la razón de porque todos son extranjeros fue porque el edificio era solo vacacional… yo llegué junto a _bruder_ cuando la mayoría ya estaba aquí, quizá deberías preguntarle a los antiguos como Eli, Francis, Emma, Gilbert o quizá Antonio… Lovino, ¿Me estás prestando atención?

La voz de Lily hizo que volviera, me había quedado pensando en el tema de mi abuelo.

-Ah, sí si… ¿Q-Quienes?-la miré confundido, a los únicos que conocía de la lista era al patatero y a la húngara.

-¡Oh, verdad!, aun no los conoces… pues tendrás que esperar a que te toque paseo con ellos porque yo no tengo ni idea… -negó, mirándome- ¿Te encuentras bien?, te veo algo decaído.

-Sí…-sacudí mi cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza- e-estoy bien, solo que me dio algo de sueño –fingí bostezar.- Es que a usualmente a esta hora tomo mi siesta.-miré mi reloj- ya son casi las cuatro.

-¿YA SON LAS CUATRO?-Lily se levantó de su asiento, alarmada.- ¡Dios, se me hace tarde!, se supone que el recorrido debió durar hasta después del almuerzo–me miró preocupada-. Lovino, tengo que irme al trabajo -metió todas sus cosas en su pequeño bolso apresuradamente, ¿Cómo carajo cabían tantas cosas allí?, era como _tetris_ versión femenina-, ¿C-Crees que puedes guiarte desde aquí hasta el edificio?, son como veinte minutos a pie y cinco en bus, si te acompaño mi jefe me mata por llegar tarde.

-No te preocupes, _bella_. Puedo guiarme solo, como buen italiano que soy.- ¡ESO!, sacando en pecho mi patriotismo de ser italiano y el del ser bueno con las _ragazze_.

-Uff, ¡Gracias! –sonrió- te debo una, me tengo que ir, luego del trabajo quedé con alguien así que llegaré como a eso de las once de la noche a más tardar -¿Tan tarde?, no creo que sea seguro andar hasta tan tarde, más con el frío de mierda que hay por las noches, ¿Qué andará haciendo esta muchacha?-. ¡Así que dile a Antonio que no ponga seguro al portón! -¿Antonio?, ¿Quién es ese?- En fin, me voy –me dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla y luego se fue corriendo- ¡Hasta Luego!

- _Ciao!_

Miré como la pequeña rubia corría hasta que dobló la esquina y la perdí.

Ahora me encontraba solo, ya que me estaba entrando sueño, veía que había más gente afuera esperando por una mesa, y como la cuenta ya la había pagado ella (quise pagar yo como buen italiano seductor macho pecho peludo que soy pero ella insistió en pagar así que la dejé) me fui del local.

* * *

Caminando al edificio pensé sobre el tema de mi abuelo, no creó que de verdad haya hecho esto para "deshacerse" de mí, solo le bastaba meterme en una universidad con internado y ya.

Quise dejar de pensar en eso pero era casi imposible de quitar, punzaba mi cabeza cada tanto así que me distraje pensando en algo más.

Como por ejemplo, pensar en donde diablos estaba el maldito edificio para tirarme una maldita siesta. Y es que cuando no tomo mi siesta, me pongo de mal humor.

Me guié por donde había venido con los suizos pero luego me confundí, las calles eran casi iguales y ya me estaba cansando, maldita sea me estaba afectando esto de no tomar mi siesta a tiempo ¡Tenia que recargarme! No soy una batería que salta derramando felicidad todo el día sin cansarse, no soy Feliciano.

Derrotado me detuve en una parada de autobús, me subí a uno que llevaba a la zona por donde actualmente vivía, solo que estaba como a cinco cuadras de allí (algo así me explico el navajero, pero no tomamos el autobús porque él no quería gastar en pasaje, como le apretaba la billetera al cabrón). Como había asiento libre y el bus se comenzó a llenar rápidamente, me apresuré en pagar y me senté al fondo para evitar al montículo de gente que se formaba cerca a la puerta de salida. Apoyé mi cabeza a la ventana y quería tomar una pequeña siesta que tanto necesitaba después de tanto caminar, confiaba en mis sentidos italianos, así que me despertaría unos minutos antes de llegar a mi parada, como hacía en Italia.

El sueño me vencía y me deje llevar, además que puede salir mal.

* * *

Cuando desperté el autobús estaba casi vacío y ya había anochecido.

Mierda.

Me levanté rápidamente y le pregunte al conductor donde estaba.

-Ya estamos apunto llegar a la última parada.

-¿QUE?- me desesperé, ¡Maldita sea, al final el viejo tenía razón con esto de las siestas!... jamás volveré a confiar en mi sentido italiano. Hasta el me traicionaba.- este… ¿sabe que tan lejos estamos del centro?

-Uf, si ya he pasado por allí hace tres horas.

Tres jodidas horas. Mis siestas duran por lo máximo dos horas o dos horas y media, y eso ya es exagerar.

-¿S-Sabe cuántos buses debo tomar para que me regresen al centro?, o ¿al menos un bus directo?…-el chofer me miró mal, como si no supiera lo más obvio del mundo ¡N-No era culpa que no conozca nada de este país! - Maldita sea, es que yo no soy de aquí, recién llegué a España ayer, y ya me perdí por una puta siesta, y mi sentido italiano me traiciono, y necesito volver a casa porque si no mi abuelo desnaturalizado y la patata con esteroides de su amigo me mataran y-

-A ver, chaval, cálmate.-me digo sin perder la vista del camino, luego detuvo el autobús- espérame un ratico… ¡ÚLTIMA PARADA!

El grito del viejo verde ese me dejó casi sordo, ¿Acaso era necesario gritar a todo el mundo, sobretodo cerca de mí tímpano?, aunque la mayoría eran viejitos con textura de una pasa, ¡No les da el derecho!

La mayoría bajaba del autobús (lentamente, pero bajaban), yo me ponía más nervioso cuando había menos y menos gente.

Maldita sea, sentido italiano.

No sabía si huir de allí rápidamente para que no ser secuestrado, o si esperar algún consejo del conductor o si debería huir por mi vida para no ser secuestrado pero esta vez con estilo para impresionar a las _ragazze_ que había por allí. Decisiones muy difíciles de tomar pero debía escoger una rápido.

Opté por huir con estilo pero el viejo idiota me agarro del brazo, provocando que me jalara para atrás y me cayese, provocándome un dolor horrendo en el trasero. Provocando la risa de algunas ancianitos en el fondo, ¡P-Pero quienes se creen, desgraciados!

Iba a fulminarlo con la mirada y soltarle un par de palabrotas pero luego recordé cuales podrían ser las consecuencias (quería evitar ser secuestrado), así que opte por lo que mejor sabía hacer en situaciones de peligro después de una huida fallida.

-¡Por favor, no me mate!, t-tengo familiares en Granada.-supliqué cerrando los ojos, protegiendo mi cara con los brazos.

-¿Q-Qué? –preguntó confundido-... ¿No que querías ayuda, niño?

Bajé los brazos lentamente mientras abría los ojos, el señor se veía estresado pero aun así mostraba una buena actitud.

* * *

El conductor se tomó su tiempo de responder, luego me dijo que vaya de frente, gire a la derecha dos veces, luego a la izquierda y que allí iba a encontrar un paradero, ¡Joder con las direcciones!, parecían un jodido laberinto, en fin, que tome cualquier bus que todos llevan al centro (ya no tendría que bajarme allí porque gran parte de los buses iba hacía el paradero cerca al edificio) o que me podía quedarme aquí esperando a otro bus.

El viejo idiota me había dicho que salga del bus para seguir su camino, pues tenía mucho que hacer y no tenía tiempo para que él mismo pueda llevarme, ¡Será cabrón! ¿No que iba a ayudarme? ¿Ahora como carajos voy a ubicarme con todo el laberinto que me dijo?

Bajé y el frío me atacó, me abracé a mí mismo mientras veía que el gran autobús partía y lo último que pude ver fueron sus luces rojas traseras perderse en la oscuridad.

* * *

Estaba en un paradero alumbrado con algunas luces blancas y los típicos bancos. Me senté en uno a esperar el siguiente autobús. Miré a mis alrededores y no había nada, todo estaba solitario, no era tan tarde como para que no haya casi nadie. El silenció era parte del ambiente y tenía miedo a ser robado, guarde mi reloj en mi saco porque era de marca, y no cualquier marca, era _Bulgari_ … creo, o es una imitación ¡L-Lo que importa es que sea vea caro!, lo encontré en la mesa de uno de los miles de restaurantes en los que había trabajado. El cliente jamás reclamo por él así que, para no dejarlo solito me lo quede.

Veía que no había ningún puesto ni nada para preguntar, o llamar… ¡Eso es!, llamaría a ese trio de patateros a que vinieran a salvarme, después de todo, ese es su trabajo, ¿no?

Busqué dentro de los miles de bolsillos que tenía en el sacó hasta hallar mi celular, lo prendí para llamar pero, no funcionaba, estaba muerto ¡Maldita sea!

Me aferré más a mí mismo porque el frío se hacía más intenso, estaba a inicios de Enero y no se notara tanto el frío a comparación de otros meses pero siempre preferí el verano al invierno. Me gusta lo cálido, la playa, las bebidas, el sol. Joder, que paraíso.

Ya habían pasado como dos putas horas congelándome el culo en aquel maldito banquillo y no venía ni un jodido autobús. Harto, me levanté (para mi desgracia, enfriándome más el culo) y decidido me largue de allí, buscaría la forma de llegar al jodido edificio yo solo.

Así que con hambre, con sueño y un frío de mierda me fui a donde me diga mi sentido.

Luego recordé que mi sentido italiano ya me había traicionado una vez, y se me pasó. ¡Ya no caería en la misma trampa!, ya no.

* * *

Seguí un camino recto, y traté de acordarme todo el laberinto que el idiota del conductor me había dicho. Trate, de verdad pero, maldita sea.

Pero simplemente mi mente se hallaba abrumada, tantas dudas, primero lo del abuelo, ahora esto. Quería enfocarme sobre las direcciones pero simplemente no podía porque el pensamiento sobre un _quizá_ abandono se metía en mi cabeza cada tanto, aunque creo que ya estaba siendo un poco exagerado.

Quizá solo fue una confusión mía… ¡Pero había tantas cosas que los acusaban!, a ambos.

Que Feliciano haya estado del lado mío en un principio y que justo al día siguiente después de que el abuelo lo haya ido a recoger del instituto se pusiera de su lado, y que haya tragado como seis litros de _gelato_ sin invitarme nada ¡Mira que coincidencia!

¡A mi no se me escapa ninguna!, no puede haber otra explicación. Esos dos tenían una alianza.

* * *

Caminando sin rumbo, pensando en pistas que los delataran me topé con una parada, ¡Gracias al cielo!, al final no necesite las confusas indicaciones del bastardo del chofer.

Me quede un momento sentado. Llevaba como diez minutos allí, ¡Y otra vez, no venía ni un jodido autobús!, me hastié pensando que tendría que seguir caminando hasta la siguiente parada ¡Pero ni de coña lo haría!, joder que me dolían los pies por tanto caminar y estaba que me cagaba de frío.

Como si la suerte me sonriera (por primera vez el todo el puto día), vino un autobús, un tanto vació, me convenía que no estuviera ni lleno ni vació, primero, porque no tenía ganas de estar parado como un idiota y segundo, porque no sabía si tendría la misma suerte de no salir secuestrado. Pagué al chofer que tenía cara de mala leche y me puso _una cara_ , ¡Descarado!

Como costumbre me senté en los asientos del fondo. Miraba por las calles mojadas (justo había comenzado a llover), al parecer no tenía _tan_ mala suerte, porque si no me agarraba la lluvia, y allí si me iba a la mierda.

Cada vez que el autobús se adentraba más al centro veía a más gente, tratando de protegerse de la lluvia con sombrillas, sus sacos, o con lo que sea que tengan en la mano. Después de unos minutos la lluvia comenzó a hacer menor y menor hasta que dejo de llover.

Llegamos a donde todo había empezado, pero al llegar todos comenzaron a bajar ya que el chofer grito "¡Última Parada!", no. ¡¿ME ESTAN JODIENDO?!

Corrí hacía a él reclamándole del porque bajamos aquí y no más adelante. Obviamente no tuve la misma suerte que la otra vez, pues el chofer me mandó a la mierda y me botó a patadas del autobús… bueno, no patadas de verdad ¡Pero sí que me boto!

Tuve que volver a encaminar mi camino, volvía de nuevo al inicio y ahora no sabía a dónde diablos ir. Maldecía el no haber seguido de pie en un principio, maldecía mi sentido italiano por haberme fallado cuando nunca lo había hecho y… maldecía a la lluvia porque nuevamente había comenzado a llover, pero con más fuerza que antes, empapándome todo.

Así que con frío, con hambre y ahora empapado, volvía a seguir mi camino, tratando de buscar alguna señal de vida inteligente humana por allí (si es que había alguna), seguí de frente según como recordaba haber venido con Lily y su hermano, el navajero. No conseguí nada hasta que vi un pequeño callejón entre dos grandes edificios, lo reconocí de inmediato, recuerdo haber pasado por allí como un "atajo" en vez de tomar el autobús. De él salían algunas luces y las luces significaban vida, corrí con todas mis fuerzas (aunque andaba cansado en mi máximo esplendor, corrí también para que no me asalten o algo peor). Crucé el callejón lo más rápido que pude y al frente se hallaba ese gran edificio rojo en mitad de otros grandes edificios y la pequeña plaza de hallaba también frente a él ¡Ese era!, ¡POR FIN HABIA LLEGADO!

Caminé lentamente hacía él, sentía que la lluvia se hacía menor cada vez, ahora todo estaba bien, POR FIN había llegado a "casa". Llegué a la puerta, rebusqué entre mis bolsillo y…

No puede ser.

No estaba la llave, busque desesperado en cada uno de mis bolsillos ¡Pero si juraba que lo había dejado allí!, busqué en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, pero nada. Volví a rebuscar en el bolsillo donde supuestamente lo había puesto y sentí algo vacío. Tenía un hueco. Al parecer se había caído mientras iba con los suizos, o cuando estaba con Lily, o en el autobús, o en el paradero, ¡Maldita sea, se me habían caído!

Toqué varias veces el timbre de la casa, para saber si los patateros ya habían llegado pero nada. Toqué otros timbres pero tampoco abrieron o hablaron por el intercomunicador.

Choqué mi cabeza varias veces con la puerta buscando que hacer, no sabía qué hora era, el frío había aumentado en mí gracias a la lluvia que empapo mi ropa, tenía un hambre de dioses y los ojos se me iban cerrando pues aunque tuve una jodida siestas de tres horas estaba muy pero _muy_ cansado de tanto caminar.

Giré a mí alrededor para ver si había algún local donde preguntar si tenían una llave o donde estaba el manager pero solo se había una pequeña cafetería, específicamente la que estaba conectada con el edificio.

Era la única abierta, o eso supuse pues las luces amarillas que decoraban el lugar seguían prendidas y aún tenía puesto el cartel de "Abierto", arriba estaba una fachada marrón que le daba un toque elegante, con el nombre de "La Pequeña España", por las grandes ventanas se podía ver que estaban limpiando. En vez de quedarme embobado por la decoración decidí entrar, estaba helado, empapado, hambriento y moría por un café.

Al entrar por la puerta el pequeño timbre sonó en el comedor, y me sorprendí, pues la cafetería se veía pequeña por fuera pero era grande por dentro, tenía un toque hogareño y a la vez moderno, estaba vacía, las sillas ya estaban levantadas sobre las mesas marrones y el piso estaba a medio barrer, bajé una de las sillas y me senté, me apoyé mis codos en una mesa y froté mis manos, estaban heladas casi inmóviles.

-Joder…-murmuré entre dientes mientras botaba aire caliente a mis manos, odiaba el frío, más cuando no tenía ropa abrigadora o una puta taza de café entre mis manos ¿¡DONDE ESTA EL JODIDO MESERO?!

Traté de quitarme el frío pensando en otra cosa, como que la luces amarillas le daban buena iluminación al lugar o que los mosaicos blancos y negros le daba un toque tradicional, pero nada funcionaba, igual me seguía cagando de frío.

Observé que por la puerta de la cocina se asomaba un señor, lo único que pude ver fue su cabello castaño y sus ojos verdes pues cuando le dirigí la mirada se escondía, y así por un rato hasta que me colmo con la poca paciencia que me quedada.

-Oye bastardo, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas esconderte como un idiota?, ¡Ven a tomarme la puta orden, maldición! -grité.

-¡Dígale al jardinero que le pago el próximo lunes no hoy! –gritó el hombre desde la cocina.

-¿Jardinero?, ¡Yo solo quiero un puto café! –exclamé, la verdad no solo quería eso, sino la jodida llave del edificio este y ropa seca, por favor.

Esperé un rato hasta que por fin salió el hombre pero armado con un bate de beisbol y un casco de futbol americano.

Me tensé, creo que debí pensarlo dos veces antes de entrar aquí, ¡Maldita decoración engañosa!

-¿Q-Quien es usted?, ¿C-Como ha entrado? –preguntó el hombre acercándose cada vez más cerca de mí.

-Ehm… ¿Por la puerta? –la señale con el pulgar, sin haber notado al bate, mientras este avanzaba yo retrocedía.- ¿Q-Que ha-haces con e-eso, b-bastardo? –mire al bate- ¡No te a-a-atrevas a d-dar un p-paso más, _fligio di puttana_!

-¿No vienes por el florista?-preguntó serio, aun acercándose.

-¿Q-Quien mierda es florista? –me acerqué a la puerta- mira yo solo venía por un café pero creo que mejor…

-¡Espera! –me agarro de la muñeca- ¿Así que no vienes por él?- me miró con sus gigantescos ojos esmeraldas, me quede embobado un rato mirándolos pero luego sentí que la presión en la muñeca se volvía más ligera.

-NO –exclame- ¡Y suéltame maldita sea! –le di un cabezazo en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder y caer al piso.- ¡Vine por un jodido café porque tuve un día de mierda porque un navajero de mierda no quiso pagar mi bus y me perdí y me botaron del autobús y me moje por la lluvia y ahora un idiota cree que soy un tipo de mafioso de flores o no sé qué mierda…!

Entonces allí vi (aunque el casco de futbol americano no me dejaba ver del todo) que el idiota primero me miraba confundido pero luego atentamente como gritaba histérico, ¡Si fue culpa del bastardo en parte!, y no tengo ni idea del por qué, o creo que fui yo que lo golpeé muy fuerte pero sonrió, y exclamó un…

-¡Bienvenido a la Pequeña España!

Y allí fui yo el confundido.

* * *

POR FIN DIOS ASAKSKAJKJ

Me tomo como más de una semana acabarlo xD y es que la inspiración no iba de mi lado :C

En fin, pensaba actualizar cada miércoles (como hice con el primer y segundo capi) pero ahora actualizaré los domingos, porque tengo más tiempo para hacerlo uwu

Si se preguntan quién es el "florero" bue, es un misterio aun (? Y lo del final pues porque Toñito vio que Lovi no era mala persona xD, no sabía cómo explicarlo bien, en fin. ¡Espero les haya gustado! ¿Reviews? :'D


	4. A diez centímetros de ti

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hetalia pertenece al señorito Himayura!

 _ **Advertencia:**_ bla, bla, vocabulario de lovi xD

* * *

 _A diez centímetros de ti_

 _No sabes que hay un mundo detrás de mi mirada_

 _Sabes abrir mis puertas preguntándome_

 _Si todo va bien, o algo va mal_

 _La oreja de Van Gogh- A diez centímetros de ti._

Miré confundido al bastardo que se hallaba aún tirado en el piso. Se sacudió las ropas y el mandil, sin quitarme la vista de encima, y… ¿creo que me sonreía? El estúpido casco que llevaba no me dejaba ver bien.

-D-Disculpe el inconveniente –rio, levantándose-, es que usualmente vienen tipos a molestar mi cafetería y tuve que tomar algunas medidas –levantó el bate, mirándolo.

Seguí mirando confundido al tipo bipolar del casco, ¿Por quién carajos me tomaba, por mafioso?... Bueno, sé que deje cierta racha en Italia pero no es algo que tenga que saber todo el mundo… y-y ¿Por qué demonios seguía con el maldito casco puesto?

El bastardo notó que lo miraba extrañado, se tocó la cabeza para ver qué era lo que miraba hasta que sintió el casco, por fin se dio cuenta que aún lo tenía puesto.

-Ups –se quitó el casco, sacudiendo su cabello escandalosamente. Apartó los cabellos rebeldes que tapaban su vista, finalmente me sonrió… juraba que en cualquier momento saldría vendiéndome algún producto de belleza o que se yo, ¿Tenía que hacer tanto escándalo para sacarse un puto casco?-. ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer, señor? -¿Señor? ¡Recién cumplí los diecinueve, idiota!

-…Un café. –contesté aun extrañado.

-¡A la orden! –el idiota salió volando hacía las cocinas, por mi parte volví a la silla y me senté.

Maldecía el no tener ropa abrigadora ahora. Creo que hasta el culo se me había adormecido del frío. Busqué con la mirada algún reloj que me pueda dar la hora exacta ¿A qué hora volvían los patateros? joder, Legolas me dijo que regresaría de madrugada, váyase a ver que estaba haciendo el patatero ese.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando cierto bastardo que volvió a asomarse por la puerta, pero en vez de vigilarme, me preguntó gritando.

-¡Disculpe! ¿Quiere expreso, americano o...?-exclamó.

-¡Qué necesidad de gritar bastardo, no vez que estoy cerca tuyo!

-Joo, lo siento señor -¡Y sigue con lo de señor!- es que usted me digo café pero no sabía cuál, si expreso, americano, café con leche o…

-¡El que sea! –exclame ya enojado, ese idiota me sacaba de mis casillas.

El bastardo se volvió a meter, y en menos en cinco minutos volvió con lo que le había pedido, un simple café.

-¡Listo! –dejo la bandeja con el café sobre la mesa- espero sea de su agrado, señor.

-Por amor a…-recuerda Lovino, se bueno para que te de la llave, se bueno- no me llames señor, idiota, que recién cumplí los diecinueve.

Mire el café, rápidamente pude ver que era expreso y tenía el dibujito de una tortuga en él. Sorbí un poco del café, y… estaba bueno, muy bueno podría decir pero ¡no estaba _TAN_ bueno!, aferré mis manos a la taza, estaba calientita y ya sentía que de poco en poco recuperaba movimiento en ellas.

El bastardo al ver que cambie de expresión (a una que no sea de extrañado porque creo que ya me vio con esa cara todo el tiempo que nos vamos viendo) se sentó en la otra silla enfrente mío, sonriéndome ¡Q-Quien le dio esas confianzas!

-¿Q-Que haces? –exclamé molesto.- ¡N-No te di esas confianzas, bastardo!

-Joo, se te ha hecho bigotito –se rió- pues yo tampoco te di las confianzas de que me llames bastardo, _señor_ –respondió burlándose- por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sentía que mi cara de poco en poco iba hirviendo hasta sentir que un poco más y salía humo de mis orejas ¡Yo llamo bastardo a todo el mundo, que este idiota no se crea tan importante!

Mierda, debí pensarlo dos veces antes de entrar aquí, ahora parece que el mesero me quiere violar ¡SI NO ES SECUESTRAR ES VIOLAR POR QUE MUNDO, POR QUE!

Viendo que mis oportunidades de salir con la cola en alto eran pocas, decidí seguir la corriente al bastardo, a ver si al menos conseguía que no me cobrase el café y que me diese la llave del edificio.

Limpié mis labios de la espuma que se encontraba encima de ellos haciendo ese "bigotito" ¡Que ridículo!

-…Lovino. –contesté desconfiado.

-Lovino, que lindo nombre –puso carita de aww- ¿Eres italiano?

-Ehm, sí ¿P-Por qué quieres saber? –cada vez me daba más desconfianza este idiota, no me fiaba de cada una de sus palabras, por más inocentes que sonaran.

Se rió ¡Como odiaba esa risa, joder!

-Es que tienes un acento muy fuerte ¿Cómo así aprendiste español?

-Mi abuelo me enseño.

-Ah mira, a mí mis padres –rio- ¿Por qué estás en España, estudios, turismo o...?

Me quede callado un momento, no sabía que responder, en parte estaba para conocer el país y ver si me animaba a estudiar aquí pero el abuelo al parecer no tenía planes de que volviese así que podría decirse que es un poco de ambas.

Ahora que pensaba lo de mi abuelo, otra vez la melancolía me volvía a atacar.

-Lovino –blandió su mano enfrente mío para que volviese-, llamada de la tierra a Lovino.

-¿Ah, qué?-sacudí mi cabeza un poco para despertar de mis pensamientos.

-Que desviaste la mirada, hombre –rió nuevamente, ¿Es que no había momentos en donde esté bastardo no se riera?-. Te pregunté hace cinco minutos por que estabas en España.

-Y-Yo que sé, un poco de ambas, además ¡A ti que te interesa! –al diablo lo de la llave.

Me dispuse a beber rápidamente lo que quedaba del café para irme ya de ese lugar, ya muchas preguntas hacía el bastardo ese que ni su nombre conocía.

-¡N-No, espera! –se levantó tratando de detenerme- lo siento, buscaba un tema de conversación ya que estamos los dos solos y…

-Pues verás que no quiero hablar, idiota -contesté hastiado, temblando un poco por el frío- ¡Vengo todo empapado por esa lluvia del demonio y…!

-¡¿ESTAS MOJADO?! –se movió rápidamente a verme- ¡Sí que lo estás!

-¿Sí? creí que ya lo sabias, _cazzo_.

El bastardo se fue corriendo a la cocina, luego vino trayendo consigo una toalla ¿Por qué tenía una toalla en la cocina?, ni puta idea.

-¡T-Toma ponte esto! –me cubrió con la toalla, me aferré a ella por un intento tonto de aferrar el calor- te va a dar gripe…-pensó- ¡Ya se!, espérame aquí.

Mientras él se fue a la cocina, yo secaba mi cabello y parte de mi cuerpo con la toalla.

A los cinco minutos, el idiota volvió con un vaso.

-Ten, es miel con limón –me dio el vaso-. Mi mamá me daba esto para la gripe, allá hay un baño –señalo el fondo a la derecha- tienes que hacer unas cuatro gárgaras y quizá la prevengas–me sonrió.

Agarré el vaso y fui directo al baño aún cubierto por la toalla, tomé e hice una cuantas gárgaras, cuatro como me dijo el idiota ese.

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por mí? Después de todo, lo traté como mierda… ¡Aunque él se lo busco! Pero igual.

Volví al comedor, escuchaba al bastardo lavar los trastes desde la cocina, había recogido la tasa, había ordenado la mesa y trapeado la parte que moje porque bueno, estaba empapado.

-¿Ya terminaste? –asentí y le devolví el vaso- Bien, ahora solo falta tu ropa, ¿No te hospedas en algún lugar, Lovino?

¡La llave!, me olvide preguntarle y este era el momento preciso.

-Justo a eso iba, ¿Sabes quienes ocupan este edificio?

-Eh, pues… depende, ¿Trabajas para el banco?

-No.

-Ah, entonces sí.

Lo miré raro pero bueno, a lo que iba.

-Como sea, necesito la llave de alguien que viva allí.

-Vaya, pero por la hora –miro su reloj-, ya deben estar dormidos.

-¿Q-Qué hora es?

-Ya son un cuarto para las once.

Mierda, si el bastardo no podría comunicarse con ninguno de ellos, supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que lleguen los otros patateros, o Lily, aunque creo que ya regreso hace rato.

-M-Maldita sea, oye…-el bastardo me miró- ¿Cuánto es la cuenta? -puso una mueca rara-, porque pagarte por eso y por el remedio, p-porque maldición –yo mismo me enredaba-, no tengo mucho dinero y ¡Joder que fue un día de mierda! y…

-No, no te preocupes –me sonrió- acéptalo como una disculpa por el malentendido, Lovi. –y entonces algo se ilumino en su rostro- ¿Puedo llamarte Lovi? –me miro ilusionado.

-No.

-¡Por fas!

-No, ¡Recién nos conocemos bastardo, ni siquiera conozco tu nombre!

-¡Ah, verdad! Me llamo Antonio, pero me todos me llaman Toño, si quieres me puedes llamar así pero ¡déjame llamarte Lovi! –rogó.

-No, bastardo ¡Y es mi última palabra! Ahora si me disculpas –deje la toalla sobre una mesa y me dirigí hacía la puerta.

-Espera, ¿A dónde vas?

-¿A dónde crees que voy? A la plaza, a ver si los imbéciles de mis inquilinos aparecen.

Al salir el frío invadió más mi cuerpo, era preferible estar afuera, pues adentro con el distractor mesero que había allí no notaría cuando vendrían.

Estaba acercándome a la plaza que estaba a unos metros del edificio cuando sentí que el bastardo me seguía por detrás.

Llegué a uno de los bancos que estaba en medio de toda plaza, donde podría ver venir y salir a cualquiera y entonces cuando Antonio estuvo cerca preguntó.

-¿De verdad te vas a quedar a esperarlos? –preguntó entre curioso y preocupado.

-¡Sí! y digas lo que digas bastardo, me quedare en esta banca –me senté y me crucé de brazos.

-¿Te quedarás solito hasta la madrugada? –asentí- ¡Pero a esa hora baja más la temperatura, serás una paleta de hielo antes de que vuelvan y el remedio no habrá servido para nada!

-N-NO ME IMPORTA.

-Podrías quedarte conmigo, te acomodaría una cama en la sala y…

-¿C-Crees que iría con un desconocido como tú?, mi abue…-volvió lo de mi abuelo ¡No tenía idea de porque me afectaba tanto! Quizá sería porque Antonio me dio miel con limón, el abuelo me solía dar a Feliciano y a mi jarabe de cebolla cuando andábamos resfriados, era horroroso. El recuerdo me puso algo sentimental y sentía que por fin en todo el día, mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse pero traté de pensar en otro cosa ¡N-No dejaría que nadie me viese débil otra vez!

-L-Lovi… ¿Estás bien?, te callaste de repente. –su mirada cambio a una preocupada.

-S-Sí –me sobe los ojos- …estoy bien –mentí- A-Ahora bastardo si no tienes nada más que hacer, salte de mí vista.

-Uhm, no me dejas muy convencido…-dudó en sí irse o no- pero antes de irme ¡Voy a dejarte algo! –brillaron sus ojos y se metió rápidamente a la cafetería.

Espere unos minutos para ver que Antonio salía con una gran manta roja, era gruesa y se notaba a lejos que era cómoda pues cuando la toqué si lo era, con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillando con la luz de la farola me la entrego.

-¡Para ti!, no vas a poder soportar el frío y como sé que no me vas a acompañar prefiero dejarte algo que te mantenga calientito por mientras.

Sentí la textura de la manta y sí que era cómoda, me envolví con ella y sentía que poco a poco volvía el calor hacía mí.

-G-Gracias…-sentí mi cara calentarse, lo cual era buena señal pero desvié la mirada, ¡Ese bastardo estaba viendo mi punto débil!

-¡Y no te preocupes si te arrepientes luego y quieres acompañarme! –agrego caminando de espaldas mientras se dirigía a su departamento- vivó al frente, en el edificio rojo, ¡No te olvides! –giró para seguir su camino pero volvió a girar recordando algo-¡Ah!, por si acaso vivó en el tercer piso, solo pregunta por mí y Ludwig te dejará pasar ¡Vive en el primer piso!-giró nuevamente pero volvió a girar otra vez recordando otra cosa- ¡Ah! Y…

-YA VETE MALDITA SEA-grité, me aburría que hablara tanto, le tiraría un cabezazo pero estaba lejos ¡Quería silencio para pensar, maldición!

-¡Bueno! –me gritaba desde lo lejos- ¡Cuídame la cafetería, Lovi! –se giró para finalmente irse a su casa.

-POR MILESIMA VEZ NO ME LLAMES LOVI.

Ni idea si lo habrá odio pero poco me importaba, algo me decía que lo seguiría haciendo hasta que se volvería costumbre.

Me quede un momento mirando el vació cuando capte algo.

Un momento.

¡ANTONIO VIVIA EN EL MISMO EDIFICIO QUE YO!

Gire para fijarme si de verdad había entrado a específicamente a _ese_ edificio rojo y vi que era el único que había en la plaza, no cabía duda ¡ESE ERA EL EDIFICIO!

Corrí rápidamente al edificio y me fijé en los interruptores, había uno que decía su nombre junto al de otra persona y apreté ese, espere a que contestara.

-Diga.

-BASTARDO, ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE VIVIAS AQUÍ? –grité furioso.

-¡Lovi! ¿Querías entrar? –preguntó iluso.

- _No_ –voz de duh- ¡Abre la puerta, maldición! –exigí.

-¡En un momen…! espera, ¿A qué piso quieres entrar?

-Al de los patateros, actualmente vivo con ellos.

-¿Patateros?... Oh ¿te refieres a los Beilschmidt?

-Sí, ellos mismos. ¡Abre rápido la puerta, Antonio!

-Ya, ya bueno, pero yo te puedo abrir la puerta pero no la de la casa de ellos.

-¿Por qué, acaso no eres él manager?

-No, yo no tengo la llave.

Joder ahora que hago, debí fijarme bien los lugares y no perder la maldita llave, maldición.

-Lovi, ¿y si te quedas en mi casa hasta que vuelvan? –preguntó.

Eh, cosa que me nº 1 que me enseñaron desde que tengo memoria "no te vayas con desconocidos", ¿debería?, digo vivimos en el mismo bloque, que podría salir tan mal, además es solo hasta que vuelvan.

Al final, luego de mucho pensarlo, acepté pero solo hasta que vuelvan. Antonio me abrió la puerta desde su intercomunicador y me dijo que vaya a la puerta número "6". Por si acaso toqué la puerta de mí… o bueno, el apartamento de los patateros y yo, pero nadie contesto por largo rato, entonces supuse que aún no venían.

Llegué al apartamento de Antonio y este me abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa (que al parecer andaba pegada a su cara).

-¡Lovi! Entra, ya estaba terminando la cena.

Entré y veía que en el sofá había una almohada y una mantita, mucho más abrigadora que la que Antonio me dio en la plaza.

-¿Quieres que te preste ropa? –pregunto- no creo que quieras dormir con ropa mojada –se burló.

-Sí –lo fulmine con la mirada- y no te burles, bastardo. –lo amenace.

Me pidió que vaya al baño, me sequé el cuerpo mientras él me traía ropa, me la puse y por cierto, es como dos tallas más grandes.

En parte a mí me _encanta_ dormir en calzoncillos, siento más libertad para moverme entre otras cosas pero como estaba en casa ajena, me puse una camiseta de Antonio (que bien podría pasar como vestido, bueno no tanto digamos… un mini vestido) que decía "Porque no te callas" y unos shorts.

Cuando salí, me esperaba Antonio sentado en el sofá con su plato a casi terminar y el mío a un costado mientras veía la tele, un plato de atún con arroz y algo de gran hermano, se veía que no tenía mucho tiempo… y cerebro.

-Siéntate Lovi, se te ve que estás hambriento. –siguió apretando algunos botones del control de la tele, cambiando de canal- No hay nada que ver –suspiro resignado.

No le quise discutir sobre lo de "Lovi" porque en si ya me estaba haciendo muchos favores, primero el no haberme cobrado el café y haberme ofrecido remedio para la gripe… aunque ese contaba más por el incidente, pero el que me haya prestado ropa, joder, ni yo comparto la ropa con Feliciano y él se la comparte a un simple desconocido.

Algo olía mal y no era el atún.

-Oye, bas… digo, Antonio.

-Dime, Lovi –replico mientras seguía viendo la tele.

-¿P-Por qué… por qué me has ayudado?

Antonio me miró.

-P-Porque, no fui la persona más amable del mundo contigo y te insulte y casi te pegó y…

-No te preocupes, Lovi –sonrío- vi que de verdad estabas pasando un mal día entonces quise dejártelo sin tantos problemas –se tomó un momento para contestar-. Sé cómo es estar en medio de esos días y que los problemas crezcan más y más –susurró cabizbajo, yo solo lo miraba-, pero bueno aprendí a verle el lado bueno a las cosas –contesto con la cabeza en alto, levantando su ánimo- y superar mis problemas de poco en poco.

Hubo un silencio después de que Antonio digiera esas palabras.

Al inicio fue algo incómodo, pues no conocía bien a ese idiota y el miedo a que me violara seguía latente.

Porque, vamos ¿Quién en su sano juicio deja a un extraño dormir en su sofá? Aunque yo solo este _HASTA_ que vengan los patateros.

Pero se poco a poco la incomodidad y el miedo se fueron desvaneciendo, hasta dejar en un ambiente tranquilo.

Luego de unos segundos, Antonio giro la mirada hacia mí.

-Bueno, ya sabes Lovi –se levantó con su plato de comida ya terminado- necesitas algo o quieres usar el baño estas en todo tu derecho ¡Mi casa es tu casa!

Se dirigió a la cocina, dejo su plato terminado en el lavadero y me dijo.

-Si ves que los Beilschmidt-

-Patateros –interrumpí.

El bastardo se quedó descolocado cuando lo solté aquello, pero se rio y continuo.

-Si ves que los "patateros" llegan, puedes irte, en fin que duermo como una roca y no te podré escuchar tocar la puerta–rio.

Gire para ver detrás del sofá y vi que se detuvo en una puerta, que deduje era la de su habitación y soltó.

-En fin ¡Buenas noches, Lovi! –entró.

Extrañado por la falta de ruido que ocasionaba el idiota ese, volví a girar y agarré mi plato de comida.

-Buinis nichis Livi, _vaffanculo_ –mascullé.

Estaba agradecido, y mucho por lo que había hecho el bastardo por mí, pero eso no significaba que dejaba de ser un idiota.

Luego de terminada mi cena, vi unos cuantos canales nocturnos de la televisión española, no había mucho que me interesase excepto cuando dieron un documental de la vida de Al capone, joder hasta que por fin algo bueno apareció.

Me hacía recordar a un grupo de amigos que tenía en Italia, tenían "amigos" por así decirlo que pertenecían a la mafia y otros pertenecían a ella directamente, siempre me pareció interesante, me habían propuesto unirme pero preferí no arriesgarme.

Y si el viejo se llegase a enterar, uf la golpiza que me daría.

Cambié de tema para no pensar tanto en el viejo ni en la Mafia, de poco a poco me sucumbía en el sueño, con todo el rollo que paso hoy, no tengo ni idea de cómo no pesqué un resfriado.

Será por el remedio que me dio el bastardo, si creo que eso fue.

Me sentía más y más fatigado, hasta que finalmente me quede dormido.

Escuchaba unos ruidos que para mí sonaban lejanos pero en verdad estaban casi a mi costado, me sentí confundido por el cambio de lugar ¿Dónde estaba? Ah verdad, en la casa del bastardo.

-Buenos Días _._

-Bue… -me sentí otra vez confundido, esa no era la voz del bastardo, era femenina.

¿E-El bastardo vivía con otra persona o era un hombre por la noche y mujer por el día?

Ugh, todo este mar de confusiones terminará por darme dolor de cabeza.

* * *

UFFFF POR FIN

LAMENTO TANTO LA DEMORA, DE VERDAD

Estuve demasiado atareada con la presentación del aniversario de mi cole, pero prometo que tendré listo el capi 5 para la próxima semana xc

Pero sé que me comprometí el domingo, el domingo lo terminé pero me faltaba final xddd, en fin, ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¿Reviews? :'D aunque no tengo cara para pedirlos igual me motivan mucho:c


End file.
